It Started With a Bet
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: Sirius and James make a bet to see if Sirius really can turn any girl pretty, popular, and dateable. The girl they pick is a Gryffindor by the name of Arena Blackwood. SEQUAL POSTED!
1. I Bet You I Can!

**A/N::::Okay this is my new fanfiction. I've been writting a lot lately and i have no idea why. Anyways enjoy this chapter and review if you wish for me to continue!**

**I WILL OWN HARRY POTTER WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER. But i do own the Blackwood family and the Caw family...oh and this plot!**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**It Started With a Bet**

**1**

"I bet you I can!" seventeen year old, Sirius Black said to his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"You're good Padfoot, but not _that _good." James told him and Peter agreed right away while Remus stayed silent through the whole conversation.

"I am _that _good!" Sirius argued and finally James decided,

"Fine!" James said, "I bet you that you _can't _make any girl popular." James declared and Remus sighed.

"Fine! You pick the girl and I'll make them not only popular but also pretty and date-able." Sirus said and once again Remus sighed.

"I'm friends with morons." he muttered but unfortunately both James and Sirius heard him.

"We are not morons!" the both yelled at him before Remus put his book down and stared hard at them,

"You do realize that you can't just go up to a girl and declare to them that you're going to make them popular, right?" he said. Both James and Sirius remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Remus said before picking his book up and reading it again.

"Just start to date them!" James said, figuring out an idea. Remus rolled his eyes before tuning them out.

"Wormtail!" James said turning to Peter, "Take a camara and go take pictures of every girl in Gryffindor!" Peter nodded his head quickly before running off.

"So Prongs if I win, what do I get?" Sirius asked and James seemed to think about it before answering.

"If you win I'll give you my nimbus 1,000. But if you lose you have to declare your undying love to Snape." James said.

"You really think I'll lose!" Sirius shouted causing James to nod his head. Sirius was about to say something when the compartment door opens and an elder lady pushing a cart full of candy pops her head inside,

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked in her sweet elderly voice and them left after James and Sirius stuff their pockets full of candy.

* * *

"Arena!" a blonde hair girl said as she came crashing into the compartment. "You won't believe who I just saw shagging in one of the compartments!" she said excitedly. Arena smiled at her friends antics before putting down her book.

"Who was it Mandy?" she asked and Mandy went into a whole explanation of how she went to find the candy trolley when she saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black shagging in one of the unused compartments. This was only extremely funny because Malfoy was going out with Bellatrix's cousin Narcissa Black.

"Wow." Arena said, "I'm going to have fun spreading that around." this sent Mandy laughing even more.

"Hey!" someone shouted and the two girls turned to see a small pudgy boy holding a camara. Arena noticed him to be Pettigrew, a boy in their house and year. Suddenly, and without warning, Pettigrew took a picture of them before running off.

"That was weird." Mandy said and Arena couldn't help but agree. After moment of silence Mandy started talking again and Arena tried to concentrate but she found herself think about all the years in Hogwarts. She was Arena Blackwood, the only _known _Blackwood to not be sorted into Slytherin. It was even worse because she was sorted into the rival house Gryffindor, so of course she was either shunned, taunted, or abused by her entire family. She looked at her bestfriend Mandy Caw, she was half-blood and unlike Arena she was beautiful. While Arena's hair was pitch black and overly frizzy Mandy's was cut to her shoulders and perfectly framed her face. Mandy's face was smooth and clear with spots of make-up here and there. Arena's face was oily and she had an ugly scar traveling from the bottom of her right eye to her chin. It had happened after her family found out where she was sorted.

"Are you listening to me?" Mandy asked all of a sudden and Arena nodded and again tried to pay attention but she went back to thinking about the years at Hogwarts. She had met Mandy on the train and the two had gotten along almost instantly. They had only fought once and that was when Mandy had decided to shag Sirius Black back in forth year.

"...And then my little cousin throws up all over my new dress and didn't even get..." Arena loved Mandy like a sister but sometimes she could get really annoying.

"Oh my god! James Potter is a self-centered, egotistical, prat!" was shouted as a tall red haired girl came into the room, the compartment door slamming shut behind her.

"What did he do this time?" Arena asked her other bestfriend, Lily Evans. Lily huffed before explaining that, like her, James was Head Boy. And that meant that the two of them would have to spend a whole lot of time together. Now usually if a girl was to spend as much time with Potter as Lily did they would be extremely happy. But this was Lily Evans, _the _Lily Evans that was asked out by _the _James Potter at least five times a day.

"Well look at it this way," Arena said, "This is the last year you'll ever have to spend with him. It's not like you'll marry him." the three girls then started laughing at the thought of Lily Evans and James Potter getting married.

"But I still can't believe it." Lily said, "I was sure Remus would have become Head Boy. I don't mind him as much as Potter or Black." Arena and Mandy nodded in agreement, everyone knew that Remus was the good one of the group.

"Well if it isn't my ugly sister." Arena looked up to see her younger bother, Desmond, standing in the door way of their compartment. Arena would have laughed at her brother seeing how he was just starting Hogwarts this year. Unfortunately several of her guy cousins were standing behind him and most of them were way bigger than her.

"Being friends with a half-blood and a mudblood. You truly are a disgrace to our family." her oldest cousin, Javen, said. Javen was her age and was extremely huge and incredibly stupid. The only thing he did have were his looks, and even they weren't that good.

"Don't call her that!" Arena shouted at them and grabbed for her wand. Unfortunately they were quicker.

"I'll call her whatever I want to call her." he hissed before sending a curse at her. Arena stared at the curse coming at her as if it were coming in slow motion. Before she could do anything though she was hit by the curse and then everything went black.

"You loathsome prat!" Lily yelled before sending both the bat-bogey curse at them and the jelly-leg jinx. Desmond, Javen, and the rest of Arena's cousins made their way down the corridor, getting laughed at the whole time.

* * *

"I got the pictures!." Peter shouted as he ran into the compartment, his arm waving and in his hand was the camara.

"Good job Wormtail!" James said and slapped Peter on his back while Sirius took the camara and gave it to Remus.

"What." Remus said, acting as if he had no idea what Sirius wanted him to do. Both James and Sirius gave him a look before Remus sighed and developed the pictures for them.

"Thank you!" both boys said before they sat down and started sorting through the pictures.

"Too hot."

"I already shagged her."

"Not ugly enough."

"Too smart."

"Too young."

"Lily's already beautiful enough!" finally the boys got to the picture that Peter had taken of Mandy and Arena.

"That's Mandy Caw! I shagged her, one of the best!" Sirius declared before taking a look at the other girl in the picture. He staired at her pitch black hair and water-like blue eyes. Her face was oily and rough and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of horrid glasses. Her figure was hidden by a very ugly dress and there was a scar running down her face.

"Perfect!" James said when he saw the girl in the picture. Remus saw her too and immediately recognized who the girl was. He of course kept to himself to get back at the boys. It was simply wrong to call _any _girl ugly!

"When I tell my parents about this..." the four boys looked in the direction of the corridor and saw several Slytherin and a few first years pass by. All of them had some sort of curse on them.

"My Tiger-Lily's touch!" James declared before running out of the compartment to find Lily herself. Being completely now Sirius followed and Remus soon after him. Finally Peter followed because he felt left out. They had just neared Lily's compartment when they heard frantic voices from within,

"Wake up!" one shouted and Sirius recognized the voice to belong to Mandy.

"What was she hit with?" that was obviously Lily's voice which caused James to barge in, his friends following after him. What they saw shocked them for on the ground was the girl that Sirius was supposed to make beautiful and popular.

"What happened?" Remus asked, concerned for another bookworm.

"Her prat of a first year brother came in with a bunch of her huge cousins and started to insult her and us. Finally she got tired of ait and stood up for us. That was when one of her cousin's hexed her and we don't know what the spell was." Mandy answered in one breath which shocked the boys. Sirius, being from a family of dark wizards, immediately recognized the spell that was used on her. Without thinking her took out his wand and mutter the counter curse resulting in Arena sitting up very quickly.

"Head rush." she muttered before noticing that she was sitting on the floor of her compartment and was surrounded by people.

"Are you alright!?" Mandy asked and Arena nodded before slowly stood up and turned to the boys that were in the compartment as well.

"Thanks Black." she said, knowing that he was the one who said the counter curse. Her friends and his friends look shocked that she knew this. She then quickly explained that it's a dark curse and that many children from dark wizarding families usually knew the curse.

"You should do something so that I know that you're really are thankful." Sirius said, putting on his charm causing several people in the room to roll their eyes.

"Oh and what should I do?" Arena asked and Sirius was almost shocked at the way she siad it. It was almost like she was flirting back at him.

"You could go on a date with me." he siad and Arena nodded as if she was thinking.

"All right. I'll go on a date with you..." she said and a grin appeared on Sirius's face

"...If you can tell me what my name is." she finished and the grin slowly disappeared from his face. He couldn't believe it, he asked her out without knowing her name, he was definitely off his game today.

"Um...Emily?" he asked and Arena chuckled. "Not even close Black. Can you even tell me my last name?" she asked and again he drew a blank. Through this conversation Mandy and Lily were laughing uncontrollably and Remus was holding in any laughter he might have had. James was shaking his head disapprovingly at his friend and Peter was agreeing to whatever James said.

"I thought so." Arena muttered but everyone heard her, she then turned to Remus, "Remus would you kindly take these two idiots and their follower away?" Remus chuckled before nodding.

"Come on morons." he said before turning back to Arena, Lily, and Mandy. "Goodbye Arena." he said and walked out his friends just behind him, their mouths wide open.

"Well that was certainly fun." Arena said before her, Lily, and Mandy went back to telling each other about their Summer vacations.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N::::Okay so that was the first chapter. i hope you like it so far. now i know that Arena (I love that name) and Sirius's home life sound the same but they are not. you will find out more in the chapters to come.**

**P ~ is for Peter Pettigrew****  
L ~ is for Lily Evans  
E ~ is for Emmeline Vance  
A ~ is for Arena Blackwood  
S ~ is for Sirius Black  
E ~ is for Ernie Macmillan**

**R ~ is for Remus Lupin  
E ~ is for Eloise Midgen  
V ~ is for Viktor Krum (He has absolutly nothing to do with this story)  
I ~ is for the Incredible lack of "I" names in Harry Potter  
E ~ is for Eileen Prince (Severus's mother)  
W ~ is for the Weasley's **


	2. Not All Girls Are In Love With You

**A/N:::: It's a kinda short chapter but for some reason I couldn't think of what should happen after the train. Well anyways heres the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! but I do own the Blackwood family and the Caw family and the plot!**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**It Started With a Bet**

**2**

"Why did you make me look like a complete idiot in there!?" Sirius shouted at Remus once the four friends were safely in their compartment.

"She's been in Gryffindor since first year so it's not my fault you didn't know who she was." Remus said, "Her name is Arena by the way. Arena Blackwood."

"Arean Blackwo...Wait a minute you mean _the _Blackwood family!?" James shouted and Remus nodded,

"First ever to not be sorted into Slytherin." Remus confirmed.

"So she's like my family?" Sirius said but Remus shook his head, "No, some Blacks were sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You're just the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. Arena is the first of her family to ever be sorted somewhere else." Remus informed them before going back to reading. Sirius stayed quiet the rest of the time, thinking about what he had gotten himself into. James, sensing his friend's thoughtfulness, stayed quiet and began to think about his darling Lily. Peter just followed what ever James and Sirius did.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was sitting at their poper house tables in the Great Hall. They were currently waiting for the first years to be sorted and the wait was boring as could be.

"I'm hungry." Arena grumbled, causing her friends to laugh.

"I still don't see how you can eat so much and not gain a pound." Lily said and Arena smiled at her,

"It's a secret." she told her, not wanting to tell her that the real reason was because at home she could never eat anything.

"My sweet Lily-pad!" was suddenly shouted causing Lily to groan as James Potter and the rest of the Marauders sat down near the. James was next to Lily, Peter was next to Mandy, and Arena was sandwiched between Remus and Sirius. She didn't mind Remus, Sirius was the one that made her want to move.

"Go away." the girls said together, as if rehearsed.

"That was freaky." Sirius said before pointing to the door, "Look the midgets are here!" he yelled causing several people to laugh. Arena watched as her brother and the rest of the first years made their way to the front of the Great Hall. The Sorting hat song it's song as most people knew it would before calling the first name,

"Anderson, Scott!" Professor McGonagall called and a scared looking first year walked up to the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Scott Anderson made his way to the Ravenclaw table. After a few more names Professor McGonagall finally called up Arena's brother.

"Blackwood, Desmond!" Desmond strutted to the stool like he owned the place. His smirk never fell from his face. The hat didn't even touch his head when it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" Desmond smirked at his older sister before making his way to the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Your brother is a real git." Lily told Arena, who wasn't really listening to begin with. Arena nodded before replying,

"He's a Blackwood, what do you expect?" she asked before Lily pointed out that Arena, herself, was a Blackwood to.

"I guess I'm the exception." Lily and Mandy laughed while Arena sat there smiling, through out it the Marauders just listened.

* * *

The sorting ended with "Zink, Stella." being sorted into Gryffindor. After she sat down Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, stood up to adress his many students.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said causing many students to cheer, "Yes...yes...I am sure you are all very hungry so...let the feast begin!" and with that mountains and mountains of mouth-watering food filled the tables.

"Finally!" Arena shouted happily before grabbing at every food she could get to and started shoving it in her mouth. The Marauders stared at her in shock, they knew how thin she was, and here she was stuffing more food in her mouth then half the boys in Gryffindor. Lily and Mandy only chuckled slightly at friend before beginning to eat their own food.

"Impossible." Sirius said after a few moments. He was full and he ate more then anybody, but here was Arena Blackwood eating even more still. Finally her plate was clear and Arena was patting her stomach happily and the boys were just staring at her.

"Does she always eat like this?" James asked Lily who shook her head,

"She does eat a lot but she only eats this much when she comes back from her house. She doesn't say anything but Mandy and I know that her family hardly feeds her." Lily told him and James looked at Arena with something that could only be called pity. Soon, after everyone was finally done eating, Dumbledore once again stepped up to speak to his students.

"I have a few start-of-term notices. First years are to note that the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason, and a few of our older student should do well to remember that as well." he stared at the Marauders when he said this. "Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would also like me to remind you that all magic is not to be used between classes." Mr. Filch, a nasty old man, was stadning at the back of the Great Hall, glaring at every student in there.

"Now before we go let us all sing the school song!" he said happily, and Arena was one of many that rolled her eyes.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Dumbledore conducted the last remaining singers before finally smiling and dismissing the the students to their common rooms.

"First years this way! Follow me!" prefects yelled to the first years who scrambled from their seats and ran to find the prefects of their house.

"So Arena..." Sirius said as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room,

"Congratulations you asked Remus what my name was." Arena monotoned causing Lily and Mandy to chuckle slightly.

"Well how about going with me to Hogsmeade? I know a passage out of the school so we can go right now." Sirius said, asking her out for the second time that day. Obviously she was extremely annoyed with Sirius right now so she suddenly stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"I know you Sirius and you don't ask girls like me out. And you are starting to sound like James now, so just shut the hell up and stop bothering me." Lily and Mandy started laughing at this point while James and Peter looked shocked along with Sirius. Remus meanwhile looked as if he was holding in a whole lot of laughter.

"Come on." Arena said to Lily and Mandy who followed her the rest of the way to the common room. Meanwhile the Marauders were still standing in the same spot.

"That was brilliant Arena!" Lily laughed as the girls made their way to the girl's dorm. "He definitely deserved that."

"Yeah he did!" Mandy laughed and Arena remained silent. She wanted to know why Sirius Black suddenly had an intrest in her. She knew it wasn't because of his family because he had ran away during the summer. He couldn't of just fancied her because till this year he didn't even know she was alive.

"So why?" she muttered to herself causing her friends to look at her,

"What did you say Arena?" Mandy asked and Arena looked at her friends, "I want to know why Sirius suddenly feels compelled to ask me out." Arena told them and the two girls nodded their head, wanting to find out the reason too.

* * *

"How could any girl deny a date with me!?" Sirius asked as the four Marauders walked up the stairs to their dorm room.

"Not all girls are in love with you Padfoot." Remus told him causing Sirius to look at him in mock shock,

"Impossible! Every girl in Hogwarts loves me!" he said causing Remus to ask if Lily too loved him. That simple question caused James to yell at Sirius to keep his filthy paws off of _his _Lily. The fight was finally settled when the boys reached their dorm.

"I'll just have to try harder!" Sirius declared before the Marauders walked into their dorm room and had a little celebration which included bottles and bottles of Fire whiskey.

The next morning things just got worse for Arena Blackwood met Severus Snape.

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: So what do you think will happen now since she just met Sirius's enemy? Find out next chapter! And I promise I'll update before New Years Day!**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	3. Rena however is fun

**A/N::::Okay it's finally up! sorry it took so long. First i had writers block and then when i finally finished it my internet was down for like three days. So again I'm sorry and just to let you know this is sort of a short chapter.**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**It Started With a Bet**

**3**

Arena had always known who Severus Snape was, after all her bestfriend used to be friends with him until he called her a word that meant dirty-blood. Severus Snape had also known who she was, he was from a family who supported Voldemort so naturally he had seen her at some of the Malfoy balls. But the two had never actually met and they were hoping it stayed like that. Unfortunately their potion professor thought differently when he decided the two would be partners for the first term.

"Good luck." Mandy said when they parted outside the potion dungeon. Unlike Arena and Lily, Mandy wasn't taking NEWT level potions, she was still demanding how the passed potions with an O. Once she was gone Lily turned to Arena was a look that said she was going to cheer her up, "Snape is a git but he is absolutely brilliant at potions. Be glad you're not paired with one of _them_." Arena could help but chuckle. The _them _that Lily was talking about was the Marauders for three out of four had gotten a god enough grade for NEWT potions.

"Thanks Lily, I'll see you after class." Arena said before walking over to sit next to Severus Snape himself. Said Slytherin just looked up when she sat down and sneered the infamous Slytherin sneer.

"Good morning Severus." Arena said, trying to be nice. Once again Snape just looked up and sneered before looking back to the front of the classroom

"It wouldn't kill you to say it back you know." Arena grinned when she saw Snape sigh in annoyance. "Good morning Blackwood." he muttered, not even looking up at her.

"Good, now by next week I'll have you saying my real name!" she said excitingly and almost could've sworn she saw a look of amusement on Severus's face.

"Good morning class!" the potions master, Professor Moxley, greeted when he walked out of his office.

"Good morning Professor." the class greeted back, something Professor Moxley always encouraged.

"Today we'll be brewing a potion called Felix Felicis. Who knows what that does?" Professor Moxley asked and instantly three hands went up in the air, Lily's, Severus's, and Arena's.

"Miss. Evens?" Professor Moxley called and Lily smiled widely. "It's known as liquid luck, just a drop will give you luck for the entire day." Lily said.

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor." he announced. "The ingredients are on the board get started when you're ready." and without another word Professor Moxley left the room and went back to his office.

"I'll get the ingredients." Arena said to Severus who only sneered in return. She rolled her eyes at his sneer as she made her way to the potions cabinet. Unfortunately for her a certain Black was behind her.

"Hello Rena." Sirius suddenly greeted making Arena jump and almost drop the ingredient she held in her hand. "What do you want Black?" Arena asked, completely ignoring the fact that he called her Rena.

"You wound me. I was only saying hello to you Rena." Sirius said, a mock pout plaster on his face.

"Don't call me Rena, my name is Arena" she told him.

"But Arena is so...so boring. Rena however is...fun."Sirius told her, all signs of pouting gone.

"Yes well I like my name how it is." She told him, "Now if you'll _kindly _move out of my way. Severus is waiting for me." and without she sidestepped Sirius and continued back to her potions table and sat next to Severus. Sirius didn't take his eyes off of her until she was seated.

* * *

"Finished." Severus muttered only loud enough for Arena to hear. "Well then lets turn it..." she trailed off as she saw Javen walking towards them.

"Hello cousin." Javen greeted, a Slytherin smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Arena asked, oblivious to the fact the Severus was paying very close attention to their conversation.

"Is that any way to treat your cousin?" he asked before turning to Severus. "Glad you're finished Snape. Now I don't have to do the work." Javen snatched the vial of Felix potion out of Severus's hand.

"Give it back!" Arena shouted as she reached to take the potion back. Unfortunately Javen was much bigger than her.

"I don't think I will dear cousin. This is how it works, Snape makes the potion, I take it, and then I pass with excellent grades." he informed her and she turned to face Severus. He did nothing but stare at the floor, a frown placed firmly on his face.

"That isn't right! Give it back or I'll tell Aunt Olinda!" Arena shouted.

"Like my own mother will listen to a nasty little blood traitor like you." he spat. He was about to slap her when someone caught his wrist before it was able to make contact.

"You don't want to do that." Sirius whispered only loud enough for the four of them to hear. Javen glared at the Gryffindor and then at his cousin before wrenching his wrist out of Sirius's grasp and storming away. The potion still grasped in his hand.

"I don't need you fighting my battles." Severus whispered when he was sure Javen couldn't hear him. After one last glare he turned away from the two Gryffindors and back to the potion.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked after a moment or two of silence.

"I'm fine." she whispered, "Don't think I'll go on a date with you just because you stopped Javen from hitting me." she said.

"I wouldn't hold saving your life over your head. It goes against the Marauder's Code." he grinned causing Arena to smile. "Then thank you." she said before turning away from him and joining Severus in filling up vials. Sirius stood there for a second more before he started walking back to his potions partner, Lily Evens.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked when he sat back down. He nodded slowly before facing her fully, "Hey Lily how could I get Arena to go out with me?"

"There's not a way because I can't see Arena going out with you." Lily told him as she started to fill their vials up with the Felix potion.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Sirius you drop girls in a week and you just date them so you can shag them." Lily said, "Arena doesn't date guys like you."

"You mean she's dated other guys!?" Sirius shouted making several people around them turn their way.

"Yes, Black, she has. Not all guys date girls just because of how they look." Lily told him with a sigh.

"Sure they don't." Sirius muttered under his breath. "So who has she gone out with?"

"Black stay away from Arena. I don't want to see her hurt." Lily whispered to him before completely ignoring him for the rest of class.

* * *

"It's over!" Lily said happily as her and Arena walked out of the potions classroom. Arena couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop laughing! Believe it or not you're the lucky one. You're not paired with Black." Lily said.

"Yes well at least Black talks to you." Arena sighed.

"About how to get you!" Lily nearly shouted. "After he stopped your cousin from hitting you he came over and started asking all these questions."

"Like what?" Arena asked.

"Well first he asked me how he could get you to go out with him. I told him that I couldn't see you going out with him because he likes to sleep around." She said.

"Yes that is part of the reason I won't go out with him." Arena confirmed.

"Yeah. And I told him that you don't date guys like him and he started yelling like he thought you've never had a boyfriend."

"That is just like him! He can't see that some guys aren't conceited prats like him!" Arena shouted angrily.

"I know! So then he asked me who you went out with, but I didn't tell him. I just told him to stay away from you because I don't want to see you get hurt again." Lily smiled.

"You are such a good friend!"Arena said before hugging her. The two then headed off to Transfiguration.

* * *

"Prongs did you know that Arena has dated before?" Sirius asked as him, James, and Remus walked through the halls.

"Nope. Did you Moony?" James replied.

"Yup." Remus said and the two boys stopped to look at him.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Troy Troublefield from Ravenclaw and Andrew Church from Hufflepuff." Remus told them, "I think she date someone else but I can't remember their name."

"Troublefield and Church? They're pretty okay guys." Sirius said, "Not near my level of course but..."

"So now all we have to do is talk to these guys and see what they did to get Arena to go out with them." James declared.

"Good idea James!" Sirius agreed.

_"My friends are morons._"Remus thought as the three of them continued onto herbology.

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: see i told you it was short. Anyways that was chapter 3 and i don't think it's the best it could have been but like i said i had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Unlike some i don't hate Snape so he's not going to be a bad guy in this story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:::: **Sirius and James have a talk with Troublefield and Church. Peter is strangly getting along with Javen. And Arena keeps staring at Sirius!

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	4. I Got a Plan!

**A/N::::Okay I know it took me forever to upload but I finally finished this chapter. I'm really sorry but for a bit I've been in a reading mood so I haven't been writing. Sorry once again. **

**I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the Blackwood family and the Caw family. **

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**It Started With a Bet**

**4**

Troy Troublefield was a seventh year Ravenclaw. He was a chaser on the Quidditch team and was the ex-boyfriend of one Arena Blackwood. He currently sat at his house table enjoying his lunch. Well he was until a certain Gryffindor group came over.

"Oi! Troublefield." Sirius said causing the Ravenclaw to turn away from his lunch and face the four Gryffindors.

"Yes?" he said in his deep voice.

"You went out with Arena right?" James asked bluntly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well my friend here wants to take her to Hogsmeade. Problem is she won't give him the time of day." James said, "We were wondering how you got her to go out with you." then Troy started to laugh. "Let me get this straight. Sirius Black wants to go out with Arena Blackwood. No offense to Arena but...why?"

"Just tell us!" Sirius said getting agitated at the boy.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." Troy sighed, "Arena and I used to study together. I know she isn't pretty but she is fun to hang out with. We dated for a month before her cousin found out a threatened to beat me up if I didn't dump her." his head sunk low. "I didn't get a chance however because Arena found out and dumped me before I got the chance."

"Why would her cousin care if she dated?" Remus spoke up.

"I promised Arena I would never tell anyone. Sorry." Troy said before turning back to his friends and lunch. The Marauders stood there for a second before walking away.

"So for some reaon her cousin doesn't want her to date. And we found out she's fun to be with." James said.

"I got a plan!" Sirius suddenly shouted causing several people to look at him.

"What is is?" James said, just as loudly as Sirius.

"I get her to either study with me or tutor me." he said causing Remus to sigh. "You never study." he said

"Your right! But I could say I need a tutor." Sirius said, "I mean think, NEWTs are coming up and so is the auror exam. I need to pass both so I could just ask her to tutor me."

* * *

Arena, Lily, and Mandy sat at the Gryffindor table eating their lunch while chatting quietly. Arena felt like something was off, it was just too quiet. Then it hit here, the Marauders weren't there.

"Where are the idiots and their king?" Arena asked, stopping Lily's and Mandy's conversation. They both looked at here before looking around the dining hall.

"There!" Mandy said, pointing towards the Ravenclaw table.

"They're talking to Troy." Lily spoke up causing Arena to sigh at the information. "Great. Just great." she said.

"So they're talking to your ex-boyfriend. It's not like Troy will really tell them anything." Mandy said.

"Yeah. You made him promise not to tell any one that your..." Lily started but was interrupted by Arena. "Shhh! I don't want to even hear it out loud. I know he won't tell them _that_."

"Well then stop worrying. It doesn't matter how much information Troy does give them." Lily told her, "You'll never, _ever_, fall for Sirius Black."

* * *

Later that day Arena was walking towards the tower when known other then Sirius Black fell into step bedside her.

"Hello Arena." he said with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want Black?" she spat at him while trying to walk faster then him.

"Why do you think I need something?" he asked, "Couldn't I just be saying hello to you to be nice."

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'nice'." she said, "Now tell me what you want or leave me alone."

"Fine, fine, fine. I need you to tutor me." he finally said causing Arena to stop in the middle of the hall way. "You want me to what?" she asked.

"Tutor me." he repeated. "You see I want to become an auror and I obviously can't with my grades so I was wondering if you could help me. Just enough so that I can pass my NEWTs and Auror Exam."

"No." she said bluntly and started walking away.

"Please Arena!" Sirius whined. "I really need to pass. If I don't pass then I'll be forced to go into the family business! And then you'll have to go through life knowing that it's your fault there's another death eater out there." Arena sighed at his attempt to make her pity him. "Fine." she sighed, "Meet me in the library on Saturday." she added.

"Thank you!" he said happily and started to run down the hall way before being stopped by Arena. "And Black!" he heard her say, "If you make any attempt to ask me out the tutoring ends." He didn't say anything to her. He just nodded before turning back around and running towards his destination.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Lily shouted after Arena told her and Mandy the news.

"I said that I'd tutor him. But I also said that if he asked me out again the tutoring would end." Arena told them once again.

"But why?" Mandy asked, "All he does is annoy you and you suddenly decide you're just going to tutor him."

"He put on the pity act." Arena said, "He said that if I didn't tutor him then he'll fail his exams and go into the family business. And then it would be my fault that there's another death eater running around."

"And you bought that!" Lily said in shock causing Arena to snort, "Merlin no! But he was annoying me."

"Yes they do do that." Mandy said in a serious tone before chuckling. "Well good luck. When do you start anyway?"

"Saturday."

"You think this has anything to do with why he talked to Troy?" Lily asked as the three of them just remembered that small little fact.

"Probably." Mandy nodded.

"Well I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Saturday came around too quickly for the female Gryffindor. On the way to the library all she did was mutter about evil Gryffindors and stupid pity acts. Although Saturday came too quickly for Arena it came too slow for a certain Black. Ever since Arena had agreed to tutor him he's been jumping with joy. After all, to him, it was one step closer to getting James' broom.

"Hello my wonderful tutor!" Sirius said once he spotted Arena waiting for him outside the library doors.

"Lets just get this over with, shall we." Arena muttered before turning and walking into the library. Sirius followed her and followed her...and followed her. It seemed like she would never stop walking until finally she took a seat at a small table in the very back of the library. It was hidden from everyone and Sirius could help but wonder why she liked this table.

"What do you want to cover first?" Arena suddenly said, shaking Sirius out of his thoughts. "Um...how about you help me with Charms?" he said, however he never got an answer. When he looked up to see what happened Arena looking in the opposite direction. He then turned his attention to where he was looking and his jaw dropped. Only a few feet away stood Javen Blackwood. That wasn't the shocking part for he was talking to Peter Pettigrew. The two from enemy houses were actually having what looked to be a civilized conversation.

"Blood hell." Sirius muttered getting the attention of Arena. "I-I'm sure it's nothing." she said, not sure who she was trying to convince.

"Um...yeah he's probably just..." Sirius started and found that he couldn't finish. There was just no reason for Peter to talk to Javen. No reason at all.

"P-Peter will probably tell you idiots later." Arena said. "Why don't we just get started."

* * *

"So why are we doing this?" Remus asked, "Padfoot already has a plan." Currently him and James were walking around the school trying to find Andrew Church, the Hufflepuff that dated Arena.

"It's just in case his plan doesn't work." James told him, "After all it is always good to have a back up plan, right Moony?"

"Sure." Remus muttered. "I still can't believe you guys are going through with this bet. Arena doesn't deserve this."

"Be that as it may I want to see Padfoot proclaim his love for Snape." James said with a smirk. "Ah! There he is." Andrew Church was sitting by the lake with a group of his friends. They were laughing at something but neither Marauder really cared as they marched right over.

"Hey Church!" James shouted from a couple feet away. "I have to talk to you!" Andrew looked up from his friends and saw James waving him over.

"I'll be right back." he told his friends before getting up and walking over to the two Gryffindors. "What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"You can tell us about your relationship with one Arena Blackwood." James said right away.

"And why would you want to know about a relationship that ended two years ago?" Andrew asked.

"Well...you see, our friend wants to go out with Arena. Sadly she hates his guts. So we were wondering how the two of you got together." James said, careful not to name any names. It would be terrible for others to find out that Sirius couldn't get one girl to go out with him.

"Well if I remember Arena correctly then she probably has a pretty valid reason for hating your friend." Andrew stated.

"Will you please just tell us." Remus said getting annoyed by the Hufflepuff. Now understand it is very hard to get Remus to be annoyed. But the Hufflepuff in front of him was just drawing things out and wasn't answering their simple question.

"Fine I'll tell you." Andrew said. "We met over Summer at Diagon alley. She had just managed to ditch her family and was walking out of Knockturn alley when I ran into her. At first I wasn't interested and neither was she."

"Cut to the chase!" James shouted. "How did you two end up together!?"

"I'm getting there." Andrew sighed. "Anyway, neither of us were interested until we met again at Hogwarts. Her cousin was yelling at her for no reason. Now I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against her cousin so I waited until he was gone. Then I came ou of my hiding place and went to see if she was alright. After that everything just kind of fell into place."

"So why did you break up?" Remus asked.

"Well we dated for a year. Then her family found out she was dating a muggle-born." That was all he needed to say for the other two to understand.

"Thanks Church." James said before the two turned away and started walking back to the castle. "Alright so if this plan fails all we need to do is get Sirius to rescue Arena from her cousin." James said with a smile.

"You know I've noticed something." Remus said, "Every time Arena is dating someone her family interferes."

"What do you mean?" James asked causing Remus to sigh at his friends small brain. "Well think about it. When her and Troublefield her cousin threatened him if he didn't dump her." Remus began.

"...And then when Arena was dating Church her family managed to break them up again." James finished as he realized what Remus was going on about.

"So the question is why doesn't her family want her dating?" Remus said, "I mean I can understand them not liking Church but Troublfield's family is pure blooded."

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." James said, "I wonder how the tutoring is going."

* * *

"I don't get it!" Sirius said and slumped back into his seat.

"What isn't there to get!" Arena shouted at him. "It's simple!" the two had already finished with Charms and moved onto another subject: Magical theory. The class delt with...well the theory behind magic.

"Why did you even take this class!?" she finally asked.

"I thought it would be easy." he stated with a pout causing Arena to sigh. "You might know _how _to do it but you don't know _why _it does that." she said. "And this a basic levitaing spell. You know how you do it now lets focus on why it does that."

"You tried explaining it to me!" Sirius said. "I just don't get it!"

"Well let me try something else." she said. "Why does your leg move?" she asked, confusing him a bit. "Um...because that's the way I was made." he said.

"Wrong." she said bluntly, "Your leg moves because in it are nerves. When you want to move your leg the brain sends a message through the nerves basically telling the nerves in your leg to move." she explained.

"Ok but what does this have to do with why a levitaing spell works?" Sirius asked.

"Well think of your wand as the brain and the object as the nerves." Arena told him and Sirius nodded. "Oh! So its like my wand sending out a message to the object that I want levitating?" he stated as a question.

"Basically. It's a bit more complex then that really but thats the basic outline." she smiled making the scar on her cheek a bit more noticeable.

"How'd that happen anyway?" Sirius suddenly causing Arena's hand to touch the scar. "Um...After I got sorted into Gryffindor my family was furious. First they tried to get me re-sorted, then they tried to get my out of Hogwarts." she told him, "Dumbledore wouldn't let them and right before I went home for the winter break they found out about my friendship with Lily."

"So they did that to you." he whispered and raised his hand to her cheek. His fingers gently ran the course of it, right from the bottom of the eye down to her chin. "Must of hurt." he said and took his hand away. Never noticing the slight blush that came to Arena's face at the contact.

"Yeah it did." she whispered before ruining the moment by clearing her throat. "I think that's enough for today. Same place same time." she said before standing up, grabbing her things, and practically running out of the library.

* * *

The weekend passed without too much drama. Arena told Lily and Mandy about the tutoring session but failed to mention the bit about Sirius touching her face. James and Remus told Sirius about their meeting with Church and Sirius told them everything about his meeting with Arena. Unfortunately for him he forgot all about seeing Peter with Javen.

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: Okay that was the forth chapter! As you can read a little Arena-Sirius moment happened. I wanted you readers to see that Sirius isn't only a pompous idiot with no feelings. Anyway I'll try my best to quickly write the next chapter but please don't rush me. **

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	5. Yeah Just friends

**Three months later and I finally updated. Sorry I kept you all waiting so long but I hope it was worth it. **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER but I do own the Blackwood family and Mandy Caw**

**ENJOY**

**It Started With a Bet**

**5**

With each passing weekend Sirius found that what Troy had said was true. Arena was really fun to hang out with. She had jokes that she sometimes made, and she laughed when she thought he was funny. They never talked about their families though; to them it was some forbidden ground. While at school their friends were their family. Soon a few months passed and next Saturday was a Hogsmeade visit.

"Hey Arena?" Sirius said as he watched her going over her notes.

"Hm?" she said in response, not bothering to look up.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up and..." he stopped when he heard her quill drop and saw her turn to him.

"Have you forgotten our deal?" she asked him. "If you ask me out I'm gone." she began to gather up her things only to be stopped by Sirius. "Not a date." Sirius said. "Just as friends."

"Friends?" she said. "_Just _friends?"

"Yeah. Just friends." Sirius said. "We'll go shopping."

* * *

"You agreed to what!?" Lily Evens had a terrible temper and right now she was releasing it on her temporally insane friend.

"It's just as friends Lily." Arena told her as she searched through her closet. It wasn't a date but she at least wanted to look nice.

"That's just what he said Arena!" Lily shouted at her, "You know Black! An hour into this _friendly_ date and he'll be trying to get into your skirt!" Arena put down the knee length skirt and sighed. Maybe Lily was right, maybe she should just cancel.

"Lily, I'm sorry, but shut up." Mandy said as she came out of the bathroom. "It's Arena's decision; besides Black wouldn't try to shag her on their first date."

"It's not a bloody date!" Arena screamed before grabbing her chosen outfit and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"Great job Padfoot!" James said as he lay on his bed and watched Sirius get ready.

"Thanks, but it's not a date yet." Sirius told him as he tried to decide between a black or gray shirt. "I had to agree for it to be a 'just friends' date."

"Yeah but she agreed to see you out of your study sessions and classes." James pointed out.

"Where's Moony and Wormtail, they should be here helping." Sirius said.

"Well Moony is in the library and I have no idea where Wormtail is. He's been disappearing lately." James told him and Sirius felt like he was forgetting something, something that might be very important. Bushing it off as normal paranoia Sirius went back to his shirt dilemma.

* * *

An hour later Sirius stood in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Arena to come down. He decided then and there that even though she's not like a normal girl she takes the same amount of time as they do. For some reason he was slightly nervous about today. This was the first time he had gone out with a girl as just friends. Or maybe it was because Arena had actually agreed to go out with him as just friends.

"Sirius?" Sirius blinked his eyes to focus them and noticed Arena was standing in front of him. He looked at her for a moment and decided she wasn't as bad as he had first thought. Without her baggy rob she actually had a good figure, and with her hair pulled out of her face it didn't look nearly as frizzy.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked causing her to smile. "I've been standing in front of you for that last five minutes until I finally realized that you were zoned out."

"Oh. Heh, sorry about that I was…uh…thinking about something." She gave him a look that stated quite clearly that she thought he was extremely weird. "Shall we go?" she asked and started walking towards the entrance before he could even reply.

"So you look…nice." he said, hoping to get rid of the awkward silence that seemed to form after leaving the common room.

"Thanks." She cursed herself for only giving a one worded response that only made the silence more awkward. "You look nice too." She added after a few moment.

"Well of course I look nice! I'm the great and devilishly handsome Sirius Black!" he told her causing her to giggle slightly.

"So are you saying that I never look nice?" She joked, not really expecting the answer her was going to give.

"No offense, but not really." He told her, "I mean you have a great figure but you hide it behind baggy robes, and your hair could probably use an anti-frizz spell and maybe a cut." She stopped for a moment before turning to face him. When he saw her face he saw that it looked slightly hurt.

"Yeah, I could do that but truth is I don't want to be like every other stupid girl in this school." She told him. "I don't want to spend hours upon hours in the morning trying to make myself look sexy for some guy that probably only wants to shag me."

"Trust me Arena; you will never be like other girls. You're too smart to become like some of the girls I date. No offense to them but you're way better then them." He told her with a smile on his face. She smiled back and whispered a thank you before they resumed walking. When they were in the carriage, riding down to Hogsmeade, Arena agreed with Sirius that she would get her hair cut while she was down here.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." She said before a comfortable silence fell over them.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily, Mandy were sitting in the Three Broomsticks and drinking their Butterbeers.

"I still can't believe Arena agreed to go out with that prat." Lily said as she angrily drank her drink.

"Lily Sirius isn't as bad as he seems." Mandy told her, earning herself a disbelieving glance. "Okay granted I don't like him but when I did go out with him he was nothing but a gentleman. Besides, Arena can take care of herself."

"I know she can but I still don't like it. He's going to hurt her, I just know it."

"Oh Lily-flower!" Lily groaned and Mandy stifled a giggle when James announced himself by called out to 'his Lily-flower'.

"Go away Potter." Lily seethed before finishing off the rest of her Butterbeer.

"Is that anyway to treat the man you love, Lily-pad." James pouted and took a seat to her while Remus sat next to Mandy.

"Three things Potter," Lily said, "one; you are not a man you're just a pig-headed boy. Two; you are not and never will be the man I love. And finally three; stop calling me those insufferable nicknames before I hex you all the way to the Americas." Mandy started laughing so hard that she spit her Butterbeer all over Remus.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Remus." Mandy managed to get out while her face was now becoming purple from lack of air.

"That's quite alright Mandy." Remus said as he wiped the spit and Butterbeer off his face.

"You wound me." James told Lily after getting over the initial shock of what she said. "I am too a man." Lily stared at him in amazement. _"The only thing he cared about was that I insulted his manhood."_ She thought.

* * *

"How much do you want cut off sweetie?" The hair dresser asked about a minute after Arena sat down in the chair. Only moments ago had Arena and Sirius walked into Witchy Styles, the new Salon that opened up. Arena still couldn't believe she was going to get her hair cut off. The hair she hadn't cut since she was five.

"Uh, why don't you cut it the way you think it would look best?" Arena suggested causing the hairdresser to look happy. Nobody ever let her choose the hairstyle.

"Okay then just sit back and relax." The hairdresser said as she took out her wand and started to magical cut off strands and strands of hair.

Sirius sat at the front of the shop, waiting for Arena to be done. It had been almost a half hour and she still wasn't finished. That was when he heard a small gasp and turned to see a black haired girl looking in the mirror and feeling the back of her short hair. It took only a moment for Sirius to realize that that girl was none other then Arena. Her long hair straight black hair was now layered and barely reached her shoulders. Her bangs, that used to blend in with the rest of her hair was now brushed to the side almost covering her right eye.

"Wow." He whispered. He couldn't help it, she look almost completely different.

"I added and anti-frizz spell to your hair," he heard the hairdresser tell her, "You'll have to renew once a month." Arena nodded, still in shock over her hair. She got up from the chair and walked numbly over to Sirius.

"So…how do you like it?" she asked, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"I like it." He told her, "It suits you."

"Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Every once in a while someone from Hogwarts would complement her hair and she would shyly thank them. Even after they left Hogsmeade Arena was still laughing at the expression Javen had when he saw what she did to her hair.

"I hate to admit it but I had fun today, Black." She told him before leaving him in the common room and walking up to her dorm.

"Great job with her hair." James whispered to him as he passed Sirius to get up to their dorms. For some reason Sirius was a little unsatisfied with the way Arena said goodbye. Somewhere deep inside he had wanted this day to be a date. He had wanted to kiss her good night. But he just wasn't ready to admit that he was falling for Arena Blackwood just yet.

**XOXOX**

**And that was Chapter 5! I really hope you like it cause it took me forever to write. Seriously I went back a rewrote some parts so many times. I'll try to find a picture of Arena's new haircut and put it up on my page but I can't promise anything.**

**Next chapter: **Lily insulting James; Arena and Sirius getting along; Mandy and Remus laughing in the background; Peter no where to be found; and Javen keeping a close eye on Arena.

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	6. I Don't Know

**Here's chapter 6... I know that I don't update very much but I do try. I just started working and before that I was on vacation so I've been kind of swamped. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...i do own Arena Blackwood, the Blackwood Family, Mandy Caw, and anyone else thats not familiar!**

**It Started With a Bet**

**6**

"I still can't believe you cut all your hair off." Mandy said as the three girls lay on Arena's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought it was time for a change." Arena told her for what felt like the hundredth time. "Do you not like it?"

"No! I love it! It suits you, it's just I was so used to seeing you long hair." Mandy told her and Lily agreed right away.

"The only thing that ticks me off is that you considered it after Black told you that you might look good with a hair cut." Lily told her causing Arena to look at her.

"Are you saying that you think I'm falling for Sirius Black!?" she was outraged. How could her best friend think so little of her?

"Well are you!?" Lily screamed back at her. Meanwhile Mandy couldn't understand how her two best friends got into a fight over Sirius Black.

"…I…" she hesitated causing both Mandy and Lily to look at her. Arena didn't look in their eyes when she spoke once again, "I don't know." She told them before getting up and running the bathroom. Mandy and Lily, in shock, didn't get up from wearing they were laying. They barely registered Arena getting up and running away.

* * *

"So you're just going to continue being tutored by her and see what happens?" Remus asked as he, James, and Sirius sat on their beds.

"That's basically it. I already got her to cut her hair and I found out that she has a pretty nice body." Sirius told them, "Now all I have to do is bid my time and wait for her to ask me out."

"She's never going to do it." Remus told him, "Even if she falls in love with you she'll never admit it."

"She might not but you forget that we still have Mandy and Lily to tell us." James told the two.

"Lily and Mandy would never tell you anything that might hurt Arena." Sirius sighed.

"Not directly." James said, "But I know my Lily-pad."

"That's true he does now Lily." Remus said.

"I know that if Lily comes up to you and threatens to hex you if you hurt Arena it means that Arena has feelings for you."

"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend." Sirius grinned causing James to throw a pillow at him.

"That was extremely rude Prongs!" Sirius yelled at him as, he too, threw a pillow. Soon the throwing objects got harder and harder until finally the two were throwing their school books at each other.

"My friends are so immature." Remus whispered to himself. Seconds later a book hit him right in the gut and he was forced to join the book war.

* * *

The next day Javen Blackwood stared at his cousin from across the great hall. He still couldn't believe that one hair cut could make such a difference. His aunt might be pleased that Arena is changing. The only thing that bothered him was that his cousin was spending too much time with the Gryffindor Black. He's going to have to have a talk with him soon.

* * *

"The wand movement is a poke and a flick basically." Arena told Sirius during one of their tutoring sessions. "I still don't see how you can be so good at pulling pranks when you're almost failing Charms."

"James and Remus handle the Charms that have to do with our prank." Sirius explained to her as he looked at the mouse in front of him. The two were sitting in one of the empty classroom practicing their Charms. Sirius was suppose to make his mouse follow his commands.

"So how is this spell different from the Imperious Curse?"

"The Imperious Curse makes it so the caster has full control of their person. With the spell the mouse will still have choice but he will see your command as the better one." She told him, "A good thing about this spell is that you cannot order someone to commit a crime with it."

"Oh. Well that's good I guess."

"It really is. This spell was actually created by a house wife who couldn't control her kids. She used this spell for when her children were completely out of control."

"Ah." Sirius said before attempting the spell again. He got closer this time, with the mouse almost doing what he wanted it to. In the back of his mind he knew this spell would come in handy for their pranks.

"That's good Sirius. Really good." Arena told him causing him to turn away from his mouse and look at her. Unfortunately he didn't realize how close she was and in turning around he caused his lips to touch hers in a small kiss. She immediately pulled away before running out of the room and away from him. Sirius just sat there for a moment in complete shock before letting a small smile grace his freshly kissed lips.

* * *

Later that night Arena sat by the common room fire in deep thought. Even is she did like Black she could have him, her family would see to that. Besides it wasn't as if he could really love her. He was probably only interested because she was the only girl to turn him down. The kiss meant nothing; in fact it couldn't even be called a kiss. It was a complete accident.

"Arena?" she turned around to see Remus had come down from his dorm. He had concern in his eyes as he moved to sit next to her.

"Hi Remus." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm just thinking."

"About Sirius?" Arena turned to look at him before slowly nodded and turning back to the fire. Remus sighed, "You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"I don't know." She told him, "But it doesn't matter anyway, my family wouldn't allow it."

"Why does you're family care?" Remus asked, "You told me yourself that they could care less if you disappeared. Why are they so interested in your love life?"

"I'm betrothed." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "I have been since birth." Remus looked at her with shock in his eyes, "To who?" he managed to get out.

"Salem Burns." She told him, more tears leaking from her eyes, "All I know about his is that he's a rich, pure-blood who is in his last year of Drumstrung." At that moment Remus did the only thing he could do, he held her and he comforted her. Unknowing to them Sirius Black walked in on Remus hugging Arena. For some reason a feeling of pain shot through his chest and he headed back up to his dorm to lie down.

"It'll be alright Arena." Remus whispered to her as he stroked her newly cut hair.

"No it won't!" she wrenched herself away from Remus, "I'll graduate and then a few months later I'll be married! There's no way around it!" She then grabbed her things and ran up to her room, leaving Remus staring at where she last stood.

**XOXOX**

**Sorry if it's kind of short, I just wanted to get this up quickly. Anyway as you can read Arena and Sirius had their first kiss! Sadly Arena also has a future husband, can anyone say DRAMA! And I know that this chapter doesn't exactly follow what I said was going to happen in the next chapter but whatever.**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	7. And After that is a Surprise

**I think I'm getting better at this updating thing! Anyways here's chapter seven! I've gotten a few reviews about how this story is similar to the movie "She's all that". I want to tell everyone now that I didn't realize that until the second or third chapter I posted. I still don't think it's exactly like the movie. For one Arena is betrothed and her family hates her.**

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter...but I do own the Blackwood family, the Caw family, and anyone else that's not familiar.**

**Enjoy!**

**It Started With a Bet**

**7**

Months passed with Arena tutoring Sirius and Sirius trying to get Arena to go out on a date. Remus had kept his mouth shut about Arena's betrothal, reasoning that it was her secret to share, not his. Peter had been disappearing more and more that James and Sirius actually begun to think that he had a girlfriend. Remus told them that that couldn't be true because Peter would have been so excited that the whole school would have known in a matter of minutes. Lily's complaints about James had dropped to a minimum. Arena and Mandy were beginning to think that there might be something going on between the two. James was still completely devoted to Lily (obviously) and Mandy had gotten a new boyfriend by the name of Austin Row. The kiss that happened between Sirius and Arena was never mentioned but unknown to the other it was always in each other's mind.

It was a Sunday when Arena finally cracked. She agreed to go on a date with the one, the only, Sirius Black.

"I just can't believe it." Lily muttered as she helped Arena get ready for the date. Arena was sitting on her bed as Lily applied her make-up and Mandy chose her clothing.

"Well believe it."

"I think it's a good idea to finally give Sirius a chance." Mandy told them, "He's really not as bad as he seems."

"I agree that he has been a better influence on you Arena." Lily said as she put a bit of foundation over Arena's scar making it blend more with the skin. "But you know it can't go anywhere, right?"

"Lily!" Mandy gasped at her friend's callous remark.

"I'm not trying to be mean!" Lily defended herself, "But you know as well as I do that Arena is betrothed and that her family would literally kill her if Sirus and her got into a serious relationship." Mandy knew her friend was right and noticed that Arena was trying her best not to cry.

"It's not going to go anywhere." Arena whispered, "I just agreed so that maybe he'll stop asking. I don't plan on shagging him or becoming his girlfriend." Arena silently wished that she could become his girlfriend, that she could kiss him whenever she wanted, and that she could announce to everyone that she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't.

"Let's stop talking about this and look at this cute dress I picked out for you." Mandy always knew how to change a subject. Arena looked up from her lap and looked at the dress in which Mandy was holding. It was blue to go with the color in her eyes and it reached down to her knees. It was cut so that it showed her curves off and a bit of cleavage too. Arena instantly knew that it was from Mandy's closet.

"You'll look great." Lily whispered to her friend. After Arena was dressed she looked in the mirror and almost gasped at the difference. Her shortened hair was curled slightly against her head and her face was covered in a light mask of make-up. Her scar was hardly noticeable and the dress showed her body off beautifully. She didn't know she could look this good.

"I don't think I can do this." Fear and doubt started to fill her senses and instead of the beautiful girl she saw in the mirror she thought herself to be plain and someone Sirius would never think about. She began to think that it was all a cruel joke; she began to think that…

"You can!" Mandy shook her from her thoughts, "You're beautiful and confident and Sirius is going to flip when he sees you."

"She's right." Lily agreed, "Now go and have fun." Arena smiled at the two, "Thank you." She said before walking out of the dorm and to the common room where they were supposed to meet.

* * *

Sirius stood in front of the mirror and sighed. He couldn't get his hair the way he wanted.

"Sirius you look perfectly fine." Remus said from his bed, he was getting tired of Sirius's vanity.

"But Moony my hair!" Sirius whined without looking away from the mirror. Once again he picked up the brush and hair gel and tried to style it better. Sadly it was relentless for the hair refused to be tamed.

"You better hurry up or you're going to be late." James told his friend when he came out from the bathroom.

"I'm trying." Sirius told them before shouting and throwing his brush across the room in frustration.

"Merlin." Remus sighed to himself before getting up and muttering a spell at Sirius's hair. The black hair instantly began to fix itself before residing in the perfect style upon his head.

"Moony you're a genius!" Sirius said as he studied his hair in the mirror.

"No Padfoot, you're just an idiot." Sirius, however, ignored that comment and held up two shirts. One was a casual gray button down shirt that went brilliantly with his eyes. The second was a Gryffindor red color, it too was a button down shirt. Remus didn't say anything while James agreed on the gray one.

"Thanks Prongs."

"You sure are going through quiet a lot of trouble for just a bet." Surprisingly it was Peter who voiced the observation. The small boy had just arrived in the room a few moments ago, right when Remus fixed his hair.

"…" Sirius didn't say anything. Why was he going through some much trouble for just a bet? He didn't even go through this much trouble for other girls who he had shagged repeatedly.

"Shut up Wormtail." James came to the rescue and hit peter on the back of his head. It wasn't a hard hit but it was enough to send Peter glaring and walking back out of the room.

"Don't listen to him Padfoot." James said, "If you want we can just forget all about this bet."

"No." Sirius whispered before smiling at his friends, "He's right, this is a bet and I will win." With that the black haired teen left the room to meet Arena in the common.

"This isn't going to end well." Remus told James and he couldn't help but agreed, he's sorry he ever made that bet.

* * *

Arena stood in the common room, her hands firmly clasped behind her back and her eyes closed. She completely missed the looks of shock that belonged to her fellow Gryffindors. They knew it was Arena but they didn't believe it. She opened her eyes when she heard a slightly loud gasped from in front of her. In front of her stood none other than Sirius Black and she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. He was looking quiet dashing today.

Sirius's eyes couldn't leave Arena. He couldn't believe that it was really her standing in front of him. He always knew that she could beautiful he just didn't know that she would be this beautiful for him. His gray eyes scanned over her slender body and didn't stop until they landed on her eyes. It was then he noticed that her glasses had changed somewhat. They weren't as thick as they were at the beginning of the year and instead of the round they were rectangular and fit her face much better.

"You look wonderful." Sirius told her and held out his arm, "Shall we proceed my lady." He was instantly putting on the charm, something that did not go unnoticed by Arena. She looked at the arm, smiled, and shook her head before walking before him out of the common room. Sirius stood there for a second before grinning and following her out.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Javen Blackwood asked the boy in front of him who squeaked at the aggravation in his voice.

"Y-yes." The boy told him, "At the beginning of the year P-Potter and Bl-Black made a bet and she was what they b-bet on." Javen's smirk grew into a vile smile as he processed this information.

"You have down well, I'll make sure my father and uncle know of your helpfulness." The boy nodded before running off towards the Gryffindor common room. Javen looked out the window he was standing at and smirked. Sirius Black was no longer going to trouble the Blackwood family. He was going to leave Arena alone and after school ends Arena was going to be ship off to her new husband.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for today?" Arena asked as her and Sirius made their way down to Hogsmeade.

"Well I thought we could go to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink." He told her, "And after that," he paused before looked at her and grinning, "after that is a surprise."

"Sounds like fun." She smiled. After that it went silent, it wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

**XOXOXOX**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will obviously be the date and after the date. I would have had this up a couple days ago but my computer was being stupid. **

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	8. But On One Condition

**My Writer's Block is finally gone! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER but I do own the Blackwood family and Mandy Caw**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It Started With a Bet**

**8**

Arena stared at the guy across from her, a smile playing on her lips. She was happy, giddy even, to be out with the infamous Sirius Black. At the moment she didn't care about her idiotic family or the fact that Sirius was seen as a playboy. She only cared that she was a girl sitting across from a very charming and very handsome guy.

Sirius played with the drink in his hand, taking glances at the girl across from him. _"It's a bet," _he thought sadly, cursing himself for ever making that stupid bet. He caught her eyes and grinned, she smiled shyly back.

"So," he wasn't used to talking on dates, usually by now he would be exploring his dates mouth with his tongue.

"So," Arena said, "You were brilliant in that last Quidditch match." Sirius's eyes instantly brightened and in a moment he went off about the ups and downs of Quidditch. Arena listened intently, nodded her head in all the right places and adding her input every once in a while. Most of her cousins were guys so she had gotten used to having to listen to Quidditch talk, and eventually she learned to love it herself. It was one of her only escapes from her family.

"And this one time James took this huge dive, I thought he was trying to kill himself. And then in a split second, the moment he was to hit the ground, he pulled up and flew straight back into the air. The guy chasing him wasn't as lucky though, broke both his arms and his collar bone."

"I saw that game!" Arena said, "Lily was scared out of her wits when she saw him take that dive. I thought it funny seeing how she refuses to admit she loves the guy."

"James will be happy to find that out," Sirius laughed.

"So are you going to tell me where this date is going?"

"Finish up your butterbeer and we'll head to next place," Sirius told her. Arena grinned and chugged down the rest of her drink, impressing Sirius that a girl from such a pure-blooded family could drink like that.

"Let's go," she said as she placed her drink down on the table. Sirius nodded and quickly drank the rest of his butterbeer.

"Shall we my lady?" he asked and held out his arm for her to hold.

"We shall," she said and took his arm. The two then left the Three Broomsticks, unaware that they had gathered an audience.

* * *

"So you were really scared?" James Potter grinned at the curly red head beside him.

"Oh shut up," Lily said as she tried to hide her blush.

"He's not going to hurt her is he?" Mandy asked Remus. Remus remained silent, not wanting to betray his friend.

* * *

All Arena saw was blackness. Why? Because Sirius Black covered her eyes as he led he down the narrow path.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, stop being so impatient and just wait," she could practically hear the grin in his voice. Several minutes later the arrived and when Sirius lifted his hands off her eyes Arena was greeted with a beautiful sight.

"Wow," Arena whispered. All around her was flowers. Sunflowers to be exact. They were lovely and Arena couldn't help but smile.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Like it, I love it!" she told him as she spun around to face him, her black hair twirling around her face.

"I thought you might," he said with a smile.

"So, do you bring all your dates here?" she smiled at him as she sat down among the flowers. Sirius went and sat beside her.

"Only the special ones," he lied, she was the first one he brought here. In the back of his mind a nagging voice told him not to forget about the bet.

"Oh, really."

"Really," he said and turned to see her looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Arena…," but before he could say anything Arena moved forward and locked her lips to his. His initial thought was shock but that only lasted a moment before he started to kiss her back. Arena moaned into his mouth and pushed to get even closer to him. Soon she was lying beneath him as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Finally after was seemed like hours the two parted and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Wow," Sirius breathed. Never before had he felt that why when he kissed a girl. This time it wasn't just sexual, there was something else.

"Yeah," Arena agreed. She didn't know what made her kiss him when she did. All she knew was that she wanted to and she had liked it. No, she had loved it.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" James said as him and his shocked friends stared at the two in the sunflower field.

"Oh my," Lily said. Arena had told her that this wasn't going to happen. She was already mentally preparing herself to take care of Arena when the inevitable happened.

"Go Arena," Mandy smirked as she watch her friend going for a second make-out session.

"Dear Merlin," Remus whispered. He knew Sirius just as much as James did and he could see that the boy was falling for her. Problem was she was engaged to be married and he was only seeing her for a bet.

* * *

Arena stared into the gray eyes that stood before her. She silently cursed herself for going this far with someone she knew she couldn't be with. They had long left the sunflower field now waiting for the carriages. Everything else Sirius had planed for there big date never happened for they had lost their selves in the field.

"Sirius…," Arena started but was quieted by a pair of lips pressing against hers.

"Arena, I know you weren't planning this," Sirius said when their lips parted, "But give me a chance to show you that I could be a good boyfriend." Arena didn't know what she should say. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to scream yes and kiss him until they were blue in the face. Unfortunately her head was telling her that she was engaged and if her family found out about their relationship she would surely be punished. Sirius saw the doubt in her eyes.

"Please," he pleaded, "Just give me a chance, if I blow it you never have to talk to me again." Sirius didn't know what he was doing. Part of him told him that this was what he truly wanted, but the other part was telling him that this was all for a bet. A stupid, un-thought, juvenile bet.

"Fine," Arena said and happiness instantly filled Sirius's eyes, "But on one condition."

"Anything."

"My family can't find out. That means only us and maybe our closest friends can know." Sirius frowned slightly but agreed none the less. He didn't need or want the whole world knowing about him and Arena. Especially if it would hurt Arena.

* * *

"Oh Merlin." - James.

"Bloody hell." - Remus.

"Holy shit." - Mandy.

"Oh my God." - Lily.

* * *

Two beady eyes looked at the couple with small, but evil, smirk. _"Javen will be happy to know about this."_

* * *

"You already know," Arena said when Sirius and her met up with their four spying friends.

"Know what?" James grinned brightly at the two.

"Arena…," Remus, Mandy, Lily looked at each other before turning to Arena. Arena could practically see what the three were thinking.

"Don't bring it up," she told them, confusing James and Sirius.

"Don't bring what up?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Arena smiled and planted a small kiss on the boys lips, effectively making Sirius forget all about what not to bring up.

* * *

Peter watched the group with eyes that suggested he was up to something. No one, not even his best friends, paid the squat boy slip out of the common room. He traveled clumsily through the halls, paying extra mind not to get caught. Finally he reached the meeting place.

"You're late," Javen Blackwood sneered at the Gryffindor.

"I had to wait until they weren't paying attention."

"Well, what do you have for me?" Javen asked.

"It seems Arena and Sirius decided to be a couple," Peter told him.

"What!?" Peter shrank back at Javen's tone of voice.

"Th-they also decided to ke-keep it a se-secret."

"Have they now?" Javen began to think. It was a terrible notion to know that his engaged cousin was courting the blood-traitor Black. Fortunately he could easily put a stop to it, just like he put a stop to all of her other relationships.

**XOXOXOX**

**I hope it was worth the wait! My mom is getting married Friday so I won't be able to do anything next weekend. Thankfully I am almost done chapter nine and should have it up before Friday. Oh, and I decided to change Arena's fiance's name from Salem Burns to Reeve Beckett.**

**PEVIEW::::**

_"Mm," Sirius said as he leaned into the kiss, "What's that for?"  
"I have to tell you something," she whispered sadly._

_"Reeve Beckett."_

_"Sirius," she looked up into his eyes, "I want you to tell me the truth," she whispered._

_"Leave," she whispered without looking at him, "Just go."_


	9. I Have to Tell You Something

**I had this finished faster than I thought. It's longer than my normal chapters but it also has a lot of time skips in it. **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER but I do own the Blackwood family and Reeve Beckett.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**It Started With a Bet**

**9**

Arena couldn't be happier. Her and Sirius were snuggled up on the common room couch, everyone else was at Hogsmeade for the weekend. It had been a month since their get together and every seemed simply perfect. But Lily was pressuring her to tell Sirius the truth, and she had seen the looks Remus had been giving her. Sighing she sat up from her position against her boyfriends chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Mm," Sirius said as he leaned into the kiss, "What's that for?"

"I have to tell you something," she whispered sadly. Sirius's ears perked up and he adopted a serious look.

"What is it?" he asked, not sure he was ready to hear whatever she had to say.

"I'm…um….I'm…," she sighed, she couldn't say it. She thought she was ready to tell him but she just couldn't form the stupid words.

"Come on, you can tell me anything Rena," he told her, using the nickname he knew only he could get away with using.

She took a deep solid breath, "I'm en-engaged."

"Wh-what," Sirius looked at her and could see tears pooling in her eyes.

"When I was born my parents arranged a marriage with the Beckett family." Sirius had heard about the Beckett's . They were a pure-blooded American family that immigrated to Europe about a hundred years ago. They weren't widely known and when talked about it wasn't flattering, but they were wealthy and high in the Wizarding world.

"When?" he asked.

"The wedding is suppose to take place a month after school ends. I'm to be Mrs. Reeve Beckett in less than a year," a tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her pale cheek. Sirius wrapped her in his arms and tucked her head under his cheek.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he told her. Bet or no bet he couldn't help but admit that he had fallen for her.

"And how are you going to stop it," she asked him, her voice mumbled by his chest.

"I don't know yet, but I will stop it," he said more to himself than to her. After that they remained silent, Sirius holding Arena close to his chest and Arena holding on as if he were about to leave her.

* * *

After Arena had told Sirius about her betrothal they seemed to grow distant. Sirius remembered the bet he was supposed to be doing and Arena remembered that there was no way she could avoid her future marriage. Peter had tried countless times to expose Sirius's relationship with Arena but somehow the two were always able to dodge the attempts.

James and Lily grew closer as they protected both their friends. James almost told Lily about the bet several times. Every time he saw her caring for her friend he felt a twinge of guilt deep in his heart. He knew it was wrong and he could see his best friend falling for the girl the bet was placed on. Remus grew a little distant from the group as the weeks passed by. He knew that everything was going to end terribly and he didn't want to be around when that happened. He had warned them and that's all that he could do.

Soon winter break was upon them and Arena was dreading going home as she usually was.

"Just come to the Potters, that's where I go every break," Sirius murmured to his girlfriend as they said goodbye inside the train and away from prying eyes.

"You know I can," she told him and gave him one more kiss goodbye.

"I'll write," Sirius told her as she was walking out the door.

"You better."

* * *

"Get over here now you good for nothing girl!" Arena heard her mothers commanding voice before she actually say her.

"Coming mother," she called right before she stood before her. Ebony Blackwood was an elegant woman who stood tall and proud amidst a crowd. Her black hair was curled back into an elegant twist and she wore a green robe that clung to her body.

"Hurry up, we have an appointment to get that horrid scar removed," her mother told her. Arena then knew why she was invited back this year. If they were finally removing the scar it would mean that she was meeting her future husband, Reeve Beckett. The Blackwoods then left through the parted crowd and made their way back to their home.

* * *

The next day Arena sat in front of her bedroom mirror. Arena couldn't help but raising her pale hand and running it down her flawless skin. Her scar was gone, it looked as if nothing had ever been there. She knew all along that the scar could be removed but her family kept there for her to use as a reminder. She is forever theirs and she could never escape. Arena tore her eyes away from the mirror when she heard a tapping at her window. A smile graced her lips when she saw Sirius's owl hovering outside her bedroom. Quietly she got up and took the letter, letting the bird rest on her bed post for a little while.

_Dear Rena,_

_This may sound a little girly but, I miss you. Sadly its only been one day and I have no clue how I'm going to make it through the next two weeks. I might sit through the Black's annual Christmas Eve ball just to catch a small glimpse._

_Oh, I have to go! James is downstairs barking at me to hurry up and come play Quidditch._

_Love,_

_Sirius Black_

Arena smiled and stroked the letter with affection. She went over to her desk and started her reply.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You were right, you did sound a little girly, but I miss you too. I wish you would come to the ball, for I want to see you too, but I am sadly meeting my betrothed this holiday. Which reminds me, my face is now scar free. My family thought that Beckett would like me better if I didn't have a scar across have me face._

_Come to the ball and you and I can sneak off for a little while. I don't think I could wait two weeks either. _

_Your's truly,_

_Arena Blackwood_

She drew a small heart next to her name and slipped it into the envelope. After she gave the letter to the bird she left her room and went down to breakfast.

"What would Mistress Arena like today?" Arena looked down to see her house elf, Sparky.

"Just eggs today," she told the little creature who just nodded and disappeared with a pop. Arena knew she couldn't get anything more than eggs for her family would punish her.

"Arena," a voice called. Arena looked up to see her father, before she was sorted into Gryffindor her and him were quiet close.

"Good morning, father," Arena greeted. Edric Blackwood was a tall stern looking who wouldn't hesitant to hit his children when they misbehaved. His black hair was graying making his hair look a little skunk-like and his blue eyes were chilled over.

"Your mother is taking you to get your dress today," he told her, "Also, Reeve Beckett will be arriving tonight for dinner, do try to look presentable." Arena nodded and her father left without a word of goodbye.

* * *

Later that day Arena and her mother were standing in a small witch boutique. As Arena stood there she knew why her mother was doing this. Ever since she had been sorted into Gryffindor she wasn't allowed at the Ball. However, now her parents are dressing her up to be a noble woman so Reeve wouldn't cancel the marriage contract. Arena sighed as the boutique's owner stepped out from the back.

"Welcome Mrs. Blackwood, Miss. Blackwood," the woman said, "What are you looking for today?"

"A gown for my daughter," Ebony told the woman.

"Any color choice?"

"Black or green please."

"Are you sure? A dark blue color would look just lovely with her eyes."

"Black of green," Ebony told her in a commanding voice causing the woman to squeak slightly and stumble back.

"Of course madam," the woman said and turned around too head back into the back of the store. Moments later she reappeared holding a light green dress. Ebony ordered her daughter to try it on and Arena did as she told. When she came out it was decided that the dress didn't look right on her.

Almost two hours later they had found a dress Ebony had liked. Arena supposed she liked it too. The dress was strapless and clung to the upper half of her body. It had a pick-up skirt and silver beading along the neckline. The dress cost more than one hundred galleons.

"Come along Arena," her mother said before walking out the door and down the street.

"Thank you," Arena told the woman quietly before exiting as well.

* * *

_Dear Rena,_

_I'll be coming the ball, though I can't promise I might hurt Beckett. I am happy to hear that your scar is gone and I cannot wait to see you Christmas Eve. We can sneak off into the Black Manor's garden, maybe snog a bit. _

_Until Christmas,_

_Sirius Black_

Arena smiled warmly at the letter as she read it for the third time. It was the night of the ball and she was waiting for the hairstylist to fix her hair. She sighed inwardly at her family's shallowness. She heard a knock on the door and quickly slipped the letter under her pillow.

"Come in," she said and the door open for her to see a short red headed woman walk through.

"Miss. Blackwood, it's time for me to do your hair." Arena nodded. Immediately the woman set to work. Curling and spraying and brushing. An hour later and she was down. Arena looked into the mirror to see a display of elegant curls framing her face. She gasped, she never thought that she could look this lovely. The woman said nothing as the exited the room and Arena continued to admire herself in the mirror.

* * *

Sirius stood in the entrance of the Black family home. James stood next to him, eyeing his friend to see how her was handling being here.

"Come on," Sirius said and James nodded. The two entered the ball room to find pure-bloods littering the room. Sirius's eyes scanned the room and saw that Arena's family had yet to arrive.

"Your mother is glaring at you," James muttered to his best friend.

"I don't really care," Sirius told him and started to glare right back at his mother. After what seemed like eternity of glaring James nudged Sirius and pointed towards the big oak doors.

"The Blackwood's are arriving," he told him and Sirius turned to wait to see Arena. First to come through was Edric and Ebony Blackwood. Then came Desmond and last was Arena, on the arm of another guy. Truth be told Sirius had almost missed her. The girl who he saw was a new Arena, a completely transformed Arena. This one was elegantly dressed in a beautiful dress that complimented her dark curls and her pale complexion.

"Wow," James whispered next to him but all he could do was nod. Sirius tore his eyes away from his beautiful girlfriend to the guy who had his hand on the small of her back. He was tall and had a look on his face like he was better than everyone there. He kept his hand on Arena at all times, as if saying she was his. His blood red hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were black like coal. Sirius thought he look positively evil, though he could see girls around the room looking at the guy as if he were a god.

"Reeve Beckett."

* * *

Arena looked at the guy next to her with a small frown. When they met a few nights ago she was almost screamed at the sight of him. Yes, he was handsome, but he was also frightening. Reeve acted like a perfect pure-blooded wizard. Greeting her parents and shaking hands with her brother. He gazed at her as if she was his possession.

When she walked into the room her eyes instantly found Sirius, he was standing off to the side with James and glaring at his mother. Before she could lock eyes with him she was interrupted by her grandmother, Avena.

"Such an improvement," she said in a mighty-than-thou voice. Avena Blackwood was once Avena Bliss, the daughter of a falling noble. Her gray hair was once a shimming blonde and her cold eyes were once a warm green. After Avena had married into the Blackwood family she had change for bad to worse.

"Thank you, grandmother," Arena smiled a small smile. "This is my fiancé, Reeve Beckett." Avena turned her gaze onto the boy and smiled.

"You are quiet handsome," she told him.

"Thank you madam, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Reeve greeted. Arena sighed, listening to noble pure-bloods was like watching a caterpillar change into a butterfly. As her grandmother and fiance spoke Arena caught Sirius's eyes and smiled. Sirius tilted his head slightly to a side door and Arena faintly nodded her head.

"If you may excuse me, I have to use the powder room," Arena said before forcing herself to kiss Reeve on the cheek. She than made her way through the room only to be stopped by Javen.

* * *

"Hello cousin, you look exceptionally beautiful tonight," Javen grinned. "I'm sure Reeve imaging you as his wife this very moment." Arena shivered.

"I'm sure. If you would excuse me," Arena said but Javen kept her from moving.

"Not so fast, cousin. I have something to tell you."

"What would I possible want you to tell me?"

"It's about you and your horrid relationship with that blood-traitor, Black." Arena's eyes widened and she looked at Javen in fear.

"Do not worry dear cousin, I am not about to spill you disgusting relationship with our family."

"Why?"

"Because I want to out of this family and the only way for that to happen is if you marry Beckett." Arena glared at him.

"Anyway, I thought you might want to know that you little relationship is because of a bet," Javen said with a slimy grin.

"What?" disbelief filled her voice.

"You heard me," Javen said, "Sirius Black made a bet with Potter to turn you into an attractive and dateable witch." Javen then left, a smirk firmly placed on his face. Arena stood there for a moment, disbelief and hurt were evident on her face. Than she looked around and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Rena," Sirius whispered and came forward to hug and kiss her. Unfortunately for him she pushed him away.

"Rena?" he asked when she finally got a good look at her face.

"Sirius," she looked up into his eyes, "I want you to tell me the truth," she whispered.

"The truth?"

"I want you to tell me if this was all a bet," she told him, "Was everything between us just a fucking bet to you!" her voice raised from a whisper to a teary shout.

"Arena…," Sirius didn't know what to say. Tears fell faster from her eyes when she realized that it was true.

"Leave," she whispered without looking for him, "Just go." She than left the small room they were in and went back to her fiancé.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when he saw her streak filled face.

"I'm fine, darling," she forced herself to whisper as she latched onto his arm and had him lead her to wherever.

**XOXOXOX**

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is half way done so I should be able to get it down before Friday, I'm procrastinating my homework right now to post this. I'll be posting a picture of Arena's dress on my profile!**

**PREVIEW::::**

_"It was a bet Lily," Arena whispered, "Sirius bet James that he could make me pretty and dateable."_

_"But he loves her, he does. It killed him to see her heartbroken over something he did."_

_"Don't try apologizing Lupin, get out," Mandy commanded_

_"Any more information you blithering idiot?"  
"Good, by next year my sister should be out of the house and living with her new family."_

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	10. It's Already Too Late

**I'm a little late with this chapter but at least I updated before months passed. Anyways on with the show!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER but I do own the Blackwood family, the Caw family, and the Beckett family. **

**ENJOY**

**10**

Sirius wouldn't talk to anyone for the week following Christmas. He would just stared at the necklace he was going to give Arena. The necklace was a simple silver chain and hanging from it was a silver heart. The heart had three diamonds embedded in it. If he was alive and well they would stay the same, but if he would to die they would change a solid black.

"I'm sorry," he would whisper to himself over and over again. James would watch his friend every once in a while, hoping to catch an emotion that wasn't grief.

Soon the holidays were over, not that Sirius cared. Even if he was going to see the girl he had fallen in love with, she didn't want to see him.

"Come on Sirius," James called from the doorway, "It's time to go." "Alright," Sirius whispered before burying the necklace deep in his trunk. Slowly he shrunk it and followed James out the door, the thought of Arena never leaving his mind.

* * *

Lily walked into the compartment her, Mandy, and Arena usually shared. Arena was already there and the first thing she noticed was that the scar was gone. Of course she already knew that her family had gotten rid of it, but the shock of seeing her with out it was amazing. The second thing she noticed was that her friend had tears coming out of her eyes and that she was staring at something on her left hand.

"Arena…," Lily whispered. Arena looked up at her for a second before holding up the hand she was looking at. On her finger was a diamond ring, a symbol of her engagement to Reeve Beckett.

"Oh Arena," Lily whispered before rushing to hug her friend.

"It was a bet Lily," Arena told her, "Sirius bet James that he could make me pretty and dateable," she added when she saw the confusion spread across Lily's face.

"That bastard," the two girls turned to see Mandy entering the compartment. Arena stayed silent as she just went back to staring at the ring on her finger in sadness. Lily stared at her friend for what could have only been seconds before abruptly standing up and walking quickly over to Mandy.

"Watch Arena," she whispered, "I'll be back soon." Lily then quickly left the compartment and went to find a certain glasses wearing Gryffindor.

* * *

"James Potter!" Lily screamed lloud enough for James to hear her two minutes before she actually stormed through his compartment door. He thanked Merlin he was alone when she came in.

"Of all the loathsome irresponsible things you've done in the past!" she screamed at him before she raised her hand and delivered him a harmful slap to his face.

"Lily…," he started, a hand going to his cheek. Unfortunaltly he was interrupted.

"Arena is heart broken! She's been crying her eyes out ever since Christmas because of you and Black!"

"Lily…," still she wouldn't let him speak.

"How could you do such a thing! I thought you were finally acting your age, but no!" she screamed at him, "You just had to prove me wrong, you had to…," she was cut off when James caught her lips with his.

"Lily," James whispered when they parted, "I'm sorry, when we made that bet we didn't know Arena." Lily made to say something - most likely something about the kiss - but James cut her off this time.

"I gave Sirius a chance to cancel the bet but he didn't want to. He didn't want to admit that he was actually falling for someone," he told her, "But he loves her, he does. It killed him to see her heartbroken over something he did. He was going to murder Beckett when he saw Arena hanging onto his arm."

"James," Lily whispered, her eyes starting to water causing James pulled her close to him.." I hate seeing my friend crying over someone." she mumbled into his chest.

"I know Lily, I know."

When Sirius came back to the compartment he didn't enter. Instead he left the new couple alone and ventured around the train, alone.

* * *

Remus was patrolling the train like the prefect he was. He had witnessed the touching scene between the two head students with a small smile. He was only half way through patrolling when he came across Arena and Mandy. He saw tears in Arena's eyes and saw what could only be insults coming out of Mandy's mouth. He knew that he should just keep going. He knew what had happened over break and he knew that Arena was most likely mad at him. But still his feet brought him straight into the lion's den.

"Get out!" Mandy sneered.

"Arena…," he started, ignoring Mandy's order. Arena only turned away from him as Mandy interrupted him.

"NO! You knew the entire time and you knew how much she was risking just by seeing him but still you let her think that he actually cared about her," tears fell faster down Arena's cheeks as Mandy screamed at him.

"You knowingly let her get hurt," Mandy finished.

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry," Remus apologized but it seemed like Arena almost didn't hear it.

"Don't try to apologize Lupin, get out," Mandy commanded and Remus let out a sad sigh.

"I really am sorry, Arena," he said before he left. "I was against the bet in the first place and I would have told you if it meant me not betraying my friends," he whispered and than left. Arena turned back around and stared at where Remus had once stood. Within only a minute Mandy went back to insulting Sirius and the rest of the Marauders.

Remus continued to patrol only to come about another shocking sight. Nervous little Peter was talking to Javen, Desmond and another boy who looked like a smaller version of Javen. Peter had a sadistic look upon his face, a look that no one would normally see on the pudgy Gryffindor boy. He pressed his eyes against the compartment door and listened.

"Any more information you blithering idiot?" Javen's deep voice asked.

"Yes yes, Blackwood and Black broke up over the holidays, both are crying their eyes out," Peter's squeaky voice told him. Remus thought he almost sounded happy.

"Good, by next year my sister should be out of the house and living with her new family," the child-like voice of Desmond said.

"Very true cousin, she smears the name of Blackwood's everywhere," this voice was new, "She's a disgrace!"

"Sterling a Blackwood never shouts," Javen said in a big brother tone and Remus remembered that Sterling was a second year Slytherin and Javen's brother. After hearing this Remus was about to escape down the hall to find his friends when the compartment door slid open.

Javen felt a body fall into his and he looked down to see the shaggy head of Remus Lupin. He sneered as he dragged the struggling body back into his compartment.

"Look who was outside listening," he smirked as threw the body onto the ground between the two seats.

"R-R-Remus," Peter stuttered as he saw his friend hit the floor. Remus stared at his friend with a look of betrayal before it morphed into a fierce glare.

"We can't have you spilling our secrets, now can we?"

"And how are you going to keep me from telling Arena and Sirius about your stupid plans?" Remus spat before turning his gaze to his traitorous friend. "And you, there is nothing that you can do to stop me from telling James and Sirius. You're a backstabbing bastard who is going to burn in hell!" Desmond gave him a swift kick in the side making Remus clutch his side in pain.

"Believe me," Javen said before lowering his face close to Remus's "You won't be remembering anything." Javen raised his fist and in a moment Remus saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Arena walked down the hallway, her hand brushing against the compartment doors. She needed to get away from Mandy's insulting words. She needed to be alone for she didn't want to hear anyone saying anything - good or bad - about Sirius Black.

"W-what are you g-going to do now?" a small stuttering voice asked and Arena recognized it to belong to Peter Pettigrew. She turned her head slightly and saw that he was in a compartment, along with Javen, Desmond, and Sterling. It took her a moment but she also saw Remus, laying on the floor, bleeding.

"Remus," she whispered to no one.

"We can't get rid of him, it would cause to much suspicion," Sterling voiced.

"We are wizards Sterling," Javen told him before taking out his wand and pointing it at the unconscious Gryffindor. "_Obliviate_," a white light shot out of his want and towards Remus's head and in a moment it disappeared, along with some of Remus's memories.

Arena stared with fear for only a moment longer before turning around and running back to her compartment. The whole way she promised herself she wouldn't breath a word to this to anyone, she couldn't for fear of what her cousin might do if she did.

* * *

After Arena had told her she wanted to be alone, Mandy set off to find Lily. She had been gone longer that Mandy had expected. Making her way to the compartment she knew belonged to the Marauders she couldn't belive what she saw. James was holding Lily tight against his chest and Lily wasn't struggling to break free. In fact it seemed as if she was leaning closer - if possible - to him.

"Lily!" Mandy shouted. At the sound of her voice Lily and James jumped apart and Lily's guilty green eyes landed on her friend.

"Mandy, I…"

"Don't even try to explain! Arena is in the other compartment crying her eyes out and your in here getting all cozy with the idiotic prat who started it all!"

"But Mandy…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your traitorous mouth!"

"Stop it!" all three pairs of eyes shifted to see Arena standing at the door, her eyes dry as the desert. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of what Sirius did to me. If Lily wants to date James then she has my support."

"Arena…," Mandy started but was interrupted by Arena this time.

"Mandy, stop fighting my battles for me. If I want to yell at Remus I will. If I want to yell at Lily I will. If I want to scream and shout and cry and fight, I will!" Mandy took a small step back.

"I don't need or want you to fight people for me. It wasn't Remus who made the bet and it wasn't him who carried it out. All he did was not betray his friends." All Mandy could do was nod.

"Arena, I'm sorry," James said after a minute or so, "I told Sirius that he could just forget the stupid bet but he you know how he is."

"Yeah, sadly I do. Thanks James, and take care of Lily," Arena said before walking out with a sad smile decorating her lips.

While Arena was roaming the corridors alone she came upon Sirius. Not the smiling Sirius she knew, but a Sirius who was crying.

"Arena," Sirius whispered when his tearful eyes met hers. Arena made to get away but Sirius stopped her and pulled her against him.

"Arena, please, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "Let me explain."

"I already know," she told him, "You and James made the bet. Remus was against and Peter just went along with it. James gave you a chance to brake the bet but you didn't because you too damn prideful." Sirius looked at her with shock.

"Arena…," he was interrupted.

"It wasn't the bet that hurt me the most though," tears again started to fall, "If you would have told me it would have been fine, I would have excepted it. What hurts the most is that I had to hear it form my cousin!"

"Arena, I'm so, so, so sorry," Sirius whispered, "I never meant to hurt you and I certainly didn't mean to fall in love with you." Arena jerked away from him to look up into his gray eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, I love you Arena Blackwood," Sirius repeated, a smile firmly place on his face.

"I," Arena let a smile grace her lips as well, "I love you too," she whispered before the two locked their lips in a soft, loving kiss. After what could have only been seconds, but felt like a life time, Arena pulled back. The smiled left her face and she stepped back from the boy she loved.

"I do love you Sirius, with all my heart, but," she held up her hand, more tear rolling down her cheeks. "It's already too late." She took off running and Sirius could only stand there. Her words echoing in his head, _it's already too late_.

**XOXOX**

**How did you like it? I'm going to try to finish it up in the next two chapters. I haven't started the next chapter yet but I'm about to after I upload this. So sadly this time I don't have a preview. Until next time!**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	11. I'm Really Going to Miss it Here

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! but i do own the Blackwood family, the Caw family, and the Beckett family**

**ENJOY!!**

**11**

Months passed and soon the end of the year was upon them. Sirius and Arena hadn't uttered a word to each other since the incident on the train. However, one morning Arena woke up to find a heart shaped necklace laying on the table next to her bed. She smiled, she didn't need a note to know who it was from.

Lily and James had grown closer over the passing months. Arena smiled happily whenever they were holding hands who cuddling on the couch. She frown, however, because whenever they noticed she was watching they would stop. Just because her and Sirius weren't together anymore doesn't mean they couldn't be together.

Arena had forgiven Remus and the two became closer friends than they were before. Remus had indeed woken up in an empty compartment with no memory of Peter being a traitor. Arena had kept to her promise and hadn't told anyone what she had seen. Mandy had distanced herself from the group after Arena had forgiven everyone. She didn't talk to them unless they spoke to her first and she began to spend her time with a different crowd all together. After a couple of months she was named the Gryffindor Whore.

* * *

Arena and Lily discussed various topics as they finished any last minute packing. Even when packing Arena found herself glancing at the ring on her finger, wishing more than anything that she could take it off. In a little over a week she would be picking out a wedding dress and standing at the alter.

"Try not to think about it," Lily told her when she saw her glancing at the ring once again.

"I try Lily, I really do," she sighed, "But I can't help but think of it. I can't help but think about how much is going to change."

"Nothing between us will change though, I promise you that," Lily told her.

"You can't promise that," Arena sighed, "After I'm married I'll be his property. After I'm his wife I'll be expected to produce his heir. Even if I wanted to see you it would be next to impossible."

"Not impossible. We'll figure it out." The two then went back to packing, the thoughts of the future still fresh in their minds.

After a while Mandy came sauntering in, her hair a mess and love bites littering her neck. She said not a word to her former friends and instead went straight to her things. Arena and Lily only stared for a moment before going back to their things. They were used to Mandy looking like this now, she slept with one or two guys a day. Suddenly Mandy turned around from what she was doing and faced the other two girls.

"Well," she said with a smile, "This is the last time we might all be together."

"Maybe," Arena said as she watched her friend with silent embarrassment.

"Arena, you're going off to get married to Beckett, should be fun."

"Are you okay Mandy?" Lily asked with concern.

"Okay? I'm great, I'm happy for you! Lily you're probably going to marry James, you know the guy you betrayed your best friend for!"

"She didn't betray me!" Arena told her friend, "I'm truly happy for her and James." it confused her to know that Mandy was more upset about the bet incident than she, herself was.

"Maybe she didn't betray you but both of you betrayed me!" she screamed at them before pointing her wand at her two former friends.

"What are you talking about?" Arena asked, not truly confused.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" she asked, "Well lets think, shall we?" Arena and Lily glanced at each other for a second before turning their eyes back to their betrayed friend.

"You Lily stole James away from me," she told the red headed girl, "I loved him since first year, but did he see me? No! he only saw his precious little Lily-Pad."

"Mandy…," Lily started.

"No!" Mandy interrupted, "I'm not finished yet. See after I realized that I couldn't have James I thought maybe the Gryffindor heartthrob would be better. So I went out with Sirius but after we shagged he decided we weren't meant to be."

"Mandy…," Arena tried to say but still Mandy wouldn't let anyone speak.

"And then you came, Arena," Mandy turned her gaze to the black haired girl. "You came and all of a sudden Sirius was heart struck. He didn't want any other girl but you, he still doesn't!"

"But you were happy for me…," Arena trailed off, she was as confused as ever.

"I played the happy little friend because I was trying to be a good friend. I figured you and Sirius would go out for a little while and then you'd brake up and I'd get my chance at him again. I pretended I hated him, just for you!"

"Mandy…"

"After I saw James was most definitely off the market I went after Sirius again, but who do I find snogging him?" she pointed her wand at Arena, "Little Arena Blackwood, the girl who was the bet!" As Mandy glared at Arena, Lily quickly took advantage at being forgot and took out her own wand. In a moment Mandy was disarmed and knocked unconscious. Arena and Lily stood about her with hurt in their eyes.

"I had no idea we were hurting her so much," Arena whispered as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"She was really good at hiding it," Lily told her, "Come on, she'll wake up before the train leaves." The two girls then shrunk their trunks and left their dorm for the last time. They never saw Mandy again.

* * *

Two hours later The Marauders sat on the train, oddly quiet. This would be their last time seeing Hogwarts and their last time on the Hogwarts express. Everything was going to change when they left the train.

"I'm really going to miss it here," James suddenly voiced.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss seeing Minnie's face every time we pull a prank," Sirius laughed.

"I'm going to miss sneaking out late at night to go to Hogsmeade," Remus chuckled.

"I-I'm going to m-m-miss the food," Peter squeaked and the Marauders laughed in agreement. Hogwarts food was definitely going to be the most missed thing.

"Hey guys," Lily came in, Arena trailing behind her.

"Hey Lily-Pad!" James called and scooted over for her to sit next to him. Arena took a seat by Remus.

"Promise me something?" Lily asked James.

"Anything."

"Never call me Lily-Pad again," she sighed sadly. Remus asked why and Arena quickly relented the entire tale of what happened only hours ago.

"Wow," Remus breathed, "She seemed nice."

"We all thought that she was, and I guess she was trying to be a good friend but I think she finally cracked," Lily told the others who nodded in agreement.

An hour in the train ride home they were all laughing as they remembered their past years at Hogwarts. Suddenly Sirius asked if he could talk to Arena alone. She hesitated but agreed none the less.

"What is it?" she asked softly, her blue eyes staring sadly at his gray ones.

"After this I'm probably never going to see you again," he told her.

"I know," she whispered, "Guess we just weren't meant to be after all."

"I wanted to tell you that I will always love you, Arena Blackwood."

"You say that now," tears pooled in her eyes.

"And I mean it," he whispered as he pulled her body closer to his. Soon his face was nuzzled in her hair.

"I remember that you promised me that you wouldn't allow them to marry me off," Arena tearfully chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to be breaking my promise."

"I guess under the circumstances I can allow you to break it just this once."

"Arena, I'm making you a new promise," Sirius suddenly told her, "One day, I don't know when, but one day I will save you from your forced marriage." Arena looked up at him and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I hope you keep this promise," she whispered to his lips before pulling away. Right before she walked back into the compartment she turned around to face him again.

"And Sirius," she said, "I'll love you forever, too."

Several hours later Arena Blackwood hugged her Hogwarts friends goodbye and went off with her family. No one noticed the silent tears that leaked out of her water blue eyes.

**XOXOX**

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the epilouge. This was a little short, I know. The epilouge is, sadly, shorter. After this is up I'll be uploading the epilouge.

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	12. Epilouge

**Here it is, the last chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! but I do own the Blackwood family and the Beckett family**

**ENJOY!**

**Epilouge**

Arena stood in front of a full length mirror. She wore a long white dress, her wedding dress. She would have cried with sadness had it not be for the fact that she was wearing very expensive make-up. Normally this wouldn't bother her but her mother would most likely literally kill her if she messed this day up at all. Her back hair had grown again and she had it curled into elegant curls. She sighed, today was July fifteenth, her wedding day.

"Miss. Blackwood," a voice said from the door way and Arena turned around to see the wedding planner her mother had hired.

"Yes?"

"It's time," the wedding planner told her with a smile. Arena nodded before taking once last look at herself and smiling sadly.

"Okay," she said and followed the planner to where the wedding would take place.

* * *

Arena sighed and waited for the oak doors to open. After a moment they opened and Arena caught her first glance of the wedding. Her family sat to the left and Beckett's to the right. She smiled inwardly when she noticed how big her family was compared to his. Taking a deep breath she started forward. There was no music for the pure-blooded thought that it was much to muggle for them.

Reeve Beckett stood handsomely at the alter, a smile graced his lips. Arena thought he almost looked happy. Arena finally reached him and stood next to him, she forced herself to smile. The Minister of Magic stood in front of him, he was going to marry them.

"Reeve Salam Beckett, do you accept Arena Ebony Blackwood as your wife?" the Minister asked.

"Yes," Reeve told him, his eyes never leaving Arena.

"Arena Ebony Blackwood, do you accept Reeve Salam Beckett as your husband?"

"Ye…," Arena hesitated before finishing, "Yes," she sighed.

"By Merlin and by me, I pronounce you husband and wife," the Minister announced, "You may kiss your wife," he told Reeve. Arena watched as Reeve's lips moved closer to hers. This was it, she closed he eyes and before long she felt his lips gently graze hers.

She was now Arena Ebony Beckett.

* * *

_Two years later_

Arena put a hand on her swollen stomach and smiled ever so slightly. Over the years Reeve proved that he wasn't the worse husband she could have had. She would never love him but she could say that she was happy. In her hand she held a letter.

_Dear Arena,_

_I'm PREGNANT! Can you believe it! James was most happy than I was when I told him. He already thought of the names. If it's a boy we'll name him Harry James Potter but if it's a girl we'll name is Isabelle Lily Potter. _

_I read in the paper that you're pregnant too, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that Reeve is surprisingly a good husband. Your little guy will be older than mine but maybe when they go to Hogwarts they could be friends. _

_Sirius is away a lot, I know you'd ask in the reply so I'll just say it now, he's fighting for Dumbledore, trying to end this war. James fights too, so does Remus and Peter. But Sirius puts his life in danger more than them. I think that he thinks that by ending the war he can get you back. _

_I hope you are doing well, and I hope that you write back quickly. Even apart you're still my best friend._

_Your friend, _

_Lily Potter_

A small smile appeared on her face as she read the letter for the second time. One day she'll be able to see her friend again. One day she'll watch as her child and Lily's child grew to be friends. One day the war would end and Sirius would come back for her. She smiled, she couldn't wait for that day.

**XOXOXOX**

I'm going to make a sequal but I'm going to try to finish my other fanfics before I start it. I hope you liked the ending. I wanted it to be original. Sirius didn't end up with the girl but the girl didn't die either. Please tell me what you think.

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	13. Sorta Family Tree

**So, I was bored one day and decied to make the Blackwood family. Some will be in the sequal and some won't.**

**I do not own the BOLDED names.**

**I forgot to mention that I put Arena's wedding dress up on my profile. **

**Family trees (kinda)**

Zane Blackwood (witch) married Aldora Granger (wizard)

Child is Mavis Blackwood (wizard)

* * *

Mavis Blackwood (wizard) married Avena Bliss (witch)

Children are Edric Blackwood, Edmund Blackwood, and Devona Blackwood

* * *

Edric Blackwood married Ebony Carwin

Children are Arena Blackwood (witch) and Desmond Blackwood (wizard)

* * *

Edmund Blackwood (wizard) married Olinda Lamport (witch)

Children are Javen Blackwood and Sterling Blackwood

* * *

Devona Blackwood (witch, disowned) married Edward Newbury (muggle-born)

Children are Ava Newbury (witch), Willow Newbury (witch), and Maxwell Newbury (wizard)

* * *

Spencer Caw (wizard) married Felicity Hazard (witch)

Child is Mandy Caw (witch)

* * *

Addison Granger (wizard, Aldora's brother) married Athela Golly (muggle)

Child is Levi Granger (squib)

* * *

Levi Granger married Ashlynn Fry (muggle)

Children is Skylar Granger (squib) and **Wendell Granger** (squib)

* * *

**Wendell Granger** married Monica Emerson (muggle)

Child is** Hermione Granger** (witch)

* * *

Arena Blackwood is married to Reeve Beckett

Javen Blackwood is engaged to Radella Beal

Desmond Blackwood is engaged to Harper Brentwood

Sterling Blackwood is engaged to Velvet Caldwell

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

So I decieded that Hermione shouldn't really be muggle-born. Instead her great-great grandfather was a wizard and she is sorta kinda related to Arena. Like I said I was bored. Wendell and Monica are not made up names. In the seventh book Hermione explained to Harry that she made her parents forget about her and gave them new names, Wendell and Monica.


End file.
